


He's mine!

by SkyPrincess33



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awkwardness, Conversations, F/M, Flirting, Jealousy, M/M, Passive-aggression, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 09:45:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14376183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPrincess33/pseuds/SkyPrincess33
Summary: Canada may be a nice guy but when it comes to someone messing with his significant other it's a whole other story.





	He's mine!

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after watching a Hetalia MMD video so enjoy!

The 4 of them were having a decent and funny conversation. It was just supposed to be America, Canada, and France but Hungary saw them and decided to join in. Currently they were laughing out loud at Hungary's imitation of a typical American accent. "How about 40 cheeseburgers with a single coke? That can drown out those calories" Hungary said with a cross eyed expression. They all burst out laughing, America wasn't offended in the least bit since he knew it was just humor. "How can you cross your eyes like that? It's difficult" America said chuckling. "It's just a trick I learned" Hungary said shrugging, France was about to say something when someone caught his eye.

"Francis!" they heard a feminine voice call out. They saw a girl with brunette hair and blue eyes, she was wearing a black sparkling mini dress that slightly exposed her cleavage. She was wearing heavy makeup but it looked good on her. "Ah, Cheryl! What brings you here?" France asked. "You know this girl?" America asked, he looked at her and Canada felt a bit strange. "Oh I was just passing by when I saw you here. It's been quite a long time since we last saw each other!" the girl's voice sounded friendly and enthusiastic but it grated on Canada's nerves. "Excuse me but if you don't mind me asking how do you know Francis?" Hungary asked.

"We met in Paris at a bar and well..." she trailed off giggling. Cheryl was seated next to America "Let me guess, you had a-" Canada covered his boyfriend's mouth. "-A one night stand? _Oui,_ but it was all in good fun" France confirmed. The other 3 felt uncomfortable since they did not want to know that. "Yeah but it was amazing" Cheryl smiled "So are these your friends?" she asked. "Indeed, this is Alfred, Matthew, and Elizaveta" France introduced by pointing at each one of them. America seemed to be calm but Canada felt like there was something not right about this girl. "Nice to meet you all! I'm Cheryl Smith" she introduced herself.

Canada had to prevent himself from rolling his eyes. Hungary was feeling really uncomfortable but didn't show it so she didn't seem impolite. Cheryl's eyes landed on America and his boyfriend did not like the way she was looking at him. "So your names Alfred huh? Are you from here?" she asked, "Yup" America nodded with his usual smile. He didn't seem to see that she was probably flirting with him. "I like your jacket, where'd you get it?" she asked looking at his signature bomber jacket. Canada immediately interlocked his arm with America's and entwined their fingers together. He did not like the way this girl was looking and talking to **his** boyfriend. 

"Oh this? I've always had it since I could remember. Pretty cool huh?" the girl nodded. Canada's grip tightened a little as he was silently seething, France and Hungary could only watch since they knew what was going on. America responded by squeezing their intertwined fingers and giving him a reassuring smile. Canada felt a bit better since he knew his boyfriend would never trade him for anyone else but this girl clearly couldn't read the atmosphere. "Are you like in the military or something? The way your dressed" Cheryl pointed out. "Uh...well I guess you could say that I am" America didn't want to blow out their secret that their actually personified nations. "Oh! you must be a pilot then?" she asked seeing the resemblance of his jacket to that of an aviator's.

"Military men are hot" she purred. "Yeah but this hot guy is already **taken** " Canada made sure to emphasize the 'taken' part and rested his head on America's shoulder. He was smiling but it was obvious that he was trying to make it clear that America is already in a relationship with him. Cheryl seemed surprised "Your already taken?" she asked the blue eyed boy. Canada almost face palmed at her stupidity _"No shit! Couldn't she see that our arms were linked and we were basically holding hands?! This girl is either blind or stupid!"_ the boy ranted in his mind. "Yes I am" America said confidently. France and Hungary were trying hard not to laugh at the scene. "Wow, your a lucky girl" Cheryl said looking at Canada.

The 4 of them stiffened. Canada froze and looked like he just got told that pancakes were bad. France and Hungary snickered since they couldn't keep it in anymore. "He is not a girl" America said looking quite offended as well. "She isn't?" Cheryl's eyes widened as realization dawned on her "Your...gay?" she asked in shock. "Yeah" America said with nonchalance "O-oh...I'm sorry I didn't realize you were a guy it's just that your hair is long and your face looks kinda feminine. It sorta made me think your a tomboy" Canada blanched. "Well it was nice meeting you again Cheryl but I think it's best for you to leave now" France said. He knew that Canada would most probably be angry by now. "But I just got here!" Cheryl pouted. Canada cleared his throat _"Oh boy"_ France thought knowing what's gonna happen next.

"I understand that I may look feminine because of my hair but what really makes me wonder is how you can keep on flirting with a guy when you can see that his significant other is holding his hand. That gesture alone makes it clear that the person your flirting with is already taken by someone else" Canada's eyes looked lifeless but that sweet yet deadly looking smile was still on his cherubic face. "Just because your holding hands that doesn't mean your in a relationship. Many people even with platonic relationships hold hands plus I don't think your boyfriend is complaining all that much" Cheryl retorted. An aura reminiscent to that of Russia's was starting to form around Canada and he looked absolutely murderous. "Okay let's get outta here!" America quickly stood up and dragged his boyfriend along "See ya later Francis! Elizaveta!" he said as he waved. He didn't want them to end up making a scene.

* * *

When they went outside Canada stepped in front of him with a glare and his arms crossed. "Look, I get that your angry but I swear I was not even-" Canada pulled him in a kiss. They were in public but that didn't matter to them. When they pulled apart Canada saw through the glass that Cheryl looked at them with shock. France was smirking while Hungary had stars in her eyes from fangirling. Canada gave Cheryl the finger and dragged his boyfriend away.

When they got home Canada threw his jacket away and kicked his shoes off angrily. "Babe, please calm down" America said as he hugged him from behind. The purple eyed boy simply crossed his arms "No one flirts with MY man and gets away with it" he growled. "You know that I only love you and I would never trade you for anyone else. You don't need to get so angry" America nuzzled into his boyfriend's neck. Canada calmed down a little "The least you could have done was not respond to her flirtation" he grumbled. "I was trying to be nice and I wouldn't have flirted back anyway besides your my one and only" America kissed his cheek which made Canada red faced. "I guess I could let it go just this once but I hope that never happens again" he said hugging his lover.

America smiled and hugged back. He was faithful and would never cheat on his lover "Although I think I should put a hickey on you like you have on me so people know that your mine" Canada said. The American snickered but tilted his head so Canada could get a view of his neck "Go ahead" with that permission, Canada began his work. There was no way he would let anyone flirt with his man. They'd have to fight him really hard because America was his and no one was gonna come in between them. 


End file.
